You Just Don't Want To See
by I Agree
Summary: Sesshou-Maru isn't as composed as we'd like to think he is


You Just Don't Want to See

By: I Agree

6:21 PM

He was going to kill his younger brother. Younger _half_ brother that is.

Sesshou-Maru glared at the pair of pungent lacy panties lying blatantly on his desk, wondering how in the seven hells he could get the thing out of his sight without vomiting or alerting anyone to its presence.

On a normal day, and had these been a normal pair of panties, he would have appreciated the gift left to him. However, he'd had a hard days work and those panties were under no circumstance _normal_. From the scent assaulting his nose, he knew they belonged to his sister-in-law, Kikyou, and it was highly unappreciated. The hanyou had a nasty habit of informing Sesshou-Maru when he copulated and where. A habit that had gotten old the first time it had happened and was increasingly encouraging the youkai to _kill._

With a heavy sigh, Sesshou-Maru dropped his suitcase into the chair behind his desk and left his study, determined to seek out his narcissistic half-brother. A good beating would teach the little bastard to have sex in his private study. Only _he_ could do that.

Finding himself in front of Inu-Yasha's bedroom, Sesshou-Maru didn't even give his brother a warning knock. No it was best to catch the bastard off his guard. He'd have the upper hand, always the best position with the hanyou. So Sesshou-Maru pushed the door open forcefully, eyes narrowed in his classic 'angry' look.

And froze one step in at the two moving figures on the bed.

Kikyou shrieked in surprise, burying herself under the blankets to hide her nudity. Inu-Yasha wasn't so kind, and merely glared at the one interrupting them. "Sesshou-Maru! What the fuck!?"

The daiyoukai covered up his shock and growled low in his throat, "You will remove the underwear you so callously littered my desk with or you will be eviscerated."

"Feh, whatever. Now get out so I can get back to business."

With a parting growl, Sesshou-Maru backed out of the room and firmly shut the door. He stood there for but a moment before turning about and stalking off to his study once more.

8:55 PM

Kagome hummed as she walked in the door and pulled off her heels, a content smile on her lips. Thursdays with her mother were always so relaxing, especially when the older woman made her famous oden! It was good to get away from her own home every once and awhile, especially since Inu and Kikyou still lived with them.

Stretching out the kinks the long drive had put in her back, Kagome made her way to her mates office, knowing he would be there. He always was after all, until she got home. The silly inu didn't know how to have fun, apparently, unless she was there. He really was all work and no play.

Knocking softly on the door, Kagome didn't wait for her love to answer, but stepped inside to greet her love of three years. She blinked in confusion when she could not find him in his customary position behind his desk.

"Sesshou-Maru?"

A 'thump' to her left made her jump, and she whirled to find a large figure leaning against the side of Sesshou-Maru's couch a near empty bottle of vodka next to it. Her heart lodged itself in her throat when she realized the figure _was,_ in fact, her Sesshou-Maru, looking more disheveled than she had ever seen him, his hands fisted in his knotted hair, his clothes wrinkled and stained with alcohol.

Instantly she was by his side, her skilled hands searching for any wounds. "Sesshou-Maru! What happened?!"

Slowly, the inu daiyoukai looked up, and Kagome was horrified to see his usually beautiful golden eyes were bloodshot. His lips moved as if he were speaking, but she could hear nothing of what her mate was saying.

"Sesshou-Maru, please! You're scaring me!"

He seemed to take a deep breath, and he grasped her shoulders almost desperately, "Horrifying… blinding…"

She ran her hands over his face soothingly, "What? What was?"

"Feh," the coarse voice behind her made her jump once more, and Kagome looked over her shoulder to see her brother-in-law glaring over at them, lace panties dangling in his fingers. "The uptight bastard walked in on me and Kikyou getting it on."

Kagome gasped as Sesshou-Maru whimpered, and she turned back to him, holding her mate close to her breast. "It's okay Sesshou-Maru! We'll get through this together!"

Behind her, the hanyou huffed and left the room, wondering out loud why the hell how a twelve hundred year old youkai could be so horrified by an act of nature, and how a little slip of a miko could help him.

---IA---

A.N. Hehe… who wouldn't be scarred by that sight? I mean, come on, walking in on your sibling? Sesshou-Maru wouln't heal from that either! XD I hope you enjoyed!

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


End file.
